


Angry

by Shatterpath



Series: 20 in 20 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A healthier outlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry

Learning a healthier outlet for my anger has not been easy. No more psychopathic outbursts for me. Exercise, meditation, Archie's kind and non-judgmental sessions, all of it helps. But just plain love is the greatest incentive and reward. And my odd family doesn't really let me do most of it alone, bolstering up my scarred soul with their presences. 

Jogging is actually one of my favorites, if only because the whole clan will participate, whole or in part. Emma loves it when she's not working, Henry has been surprisingly enthusiastic when he's not in school and even Ruby can be persuaded, despite the long hours she works.


End file.
